Twilight en chansons
by Livremania
Summary: Les personnages de Twilight vu en chansons Saurez-vous reconnaitre les chansons ?
1. La chanson d'Edward

J'étais très intriguée par le passé d'Edward. Il ne voulait rien me dire, prétextant un passé ennuyeux… Je décidai donc d'aller voir Carlisle, afin de lui demander l'histoire de mon futur mari. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'y faire… J'allais bientôt épouser Edward Cullen…

Mais revenons à nos moutons. J'allais donc voir Carlisle et lui demander de tout me dire à propos d'Edward…

« _Je risque de te surprendre_ » me dit-il en souriant « _Edward a vraiment changé au fil des années_ »

« _Je suis prête_ » répondis-je en m'asseyant.

Carlisle passa la main dans ses chevaux et commença :

« _A partir de sa naissance, il était dans les ennuis. Il rendait la vie impossible à sa pauvre mère. Elle essaya en vain mais il ne lui apporta rien d'autre que de la peine._ »

« _Attendez !_ » l'arrêtais-je « _vous êtes sûr que l'on parle bien d'Edward ?_ »

Carlisle sourit et continua son récit

« _Tu connais l'épisode de sa transformation, je crois. Passons donc sur ce moment. Du jour où il réussit à apprendre la mort de sa mère, et où il réussit à contrôler ses pulsions vampiriques, tout ce qu'il voulut, c'était du porno Rock'n'Roll et une moto. C'est devenu un punk, invitant n'importe qui pour une virée. _»

Je crois que j'étais devenu rouge pivoine. Parlait-il bien d'Edward ? de mon Edward ?

« _De toute façon,_ » continua le docteur « _sa mère me racontait que savait que c'était un mauvais garçon déjà tout petit, quand il disait qu'il n'aimait pas son ours en peluche_ »

« _Qui ça ? Edward ?_ » intervient Emmett en riant. « _Tu lui racontes le vrai Edward ?_ » demanda-t-il à son père… « _Tu ne vas pas t'en remettre_ » me dit-il en me donnant un coup de coude.

Je le regardai sans vraiment comprendre. Je tentai encore d'assimiler les dernières paroles de Carlisle.

« _C'était vraiment un mec quand il menaçait les passants avec son couteau à cran d'arrêt_ » continua Emmett

« _Il était à vous faire pleurer_ » lança Esmée, dont je ne m'étais pas aperçu de sa présence

« _Et c'est ce que j'ai fait_ » répondis Carlisle en secouant sa tête. « _Tout le monde le repoussait, mais nous l'aimions réellement donc je lui ai dit _« écoute-moi ! Reste avec nous ! » _mais il s'enfuit en jetant sa clé _»

« _Mais il devait être dans un mauvais coup car il m'écrivit une note _» répondit Esmée

« _Et elle disait quoi ?_ » demandais-je, effrayée mais curieuse de savoir

« _Je suis hors de moi. Hâtez-vous où je vais peut-être mourir. Ils ne doivent pas exercer leurs mauvaises actions_ » récita Carlisle. « _Puis nous sommes arrivés, nous l'avons sortir de là et il s'est assagit…_ »

Je ne pouvais pas en croire mes oreilles… Edward ? un punk ?

« _C'était quoi, le mauvais coup ?_ » m'écriais-je

« _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?_ » demanda alors mon apollon qui venait d'arriver.

« _Rien, rien_ » répondis Emmett en riant

Puis, tout le monde commença à chanter :

« _When Eddie said he didn't like his Teddy  
You knew he was a no-good kid.  
But when he threatened your life with a switch-blade knife_

What a guy!  
_  
Makes you cry._

Und I did. »


	2. Bella et Edward se détestent

Je me promenais, seule. Je n'aurais jamais cru, qu'après soixante ans de mariage, Edward serait devenu complètement imbu de sa personne. C'était clair, maintenant, je le détestais.

Fini les soirées à se regarder dans les yeux, fini les balades dans la forêt… Tout avait changé…

J'étais donc dans mes songes lorsque j'entendis un homme chantait. Je me retournais vivement.

« _Flute ! c'est mon mari _» marmonnais-je

« _Zut ! c'est ma femme ! Imbécile_ » se sermonna Edward

Nous nous regardâmes longuement.

« _Sais-tu ce que je pense, mon chéri ?_ » demandais-je après de longues minutes «_ C'est que si j'ai mon berger, tu as ta bergère ! Alors, je te laisse ta bergère et laisse-moi mon berger !_ »

Il me regarda, ne comprenant rien. Puis, un éclair de lucidité passa dans ses yeux.

« _Très jolie métaphore ! Mais ce que tu dis est de mauvais goût !_ » grogna-t-il

Rapidement, je me détournais de lui, courant pour m'enfuir. Mais, il me rattrapa très vite. Je maudissais sa vitesse…

« _BELLA!_ » explosa-t-il

« _Ah non ! C'est qu'il est temps de s'expliquer à la fin ! Je vais te dire la vérité : je te DETESTE. J'ai cru épouser un artiste et je me suis unie au vampire le plus ennuyeux de la création. Et je hais l'exécrable instrument que voici !_»

Ce disant, je pointais du doigt un objet au fond de la pièce.

« _Mon piano !_ » s'exclama-t-il « _Ne le touche pas, Bella !_ »

Mon ego est très fort, je ne peux le nier. Rien de pour contredire mon époux, je posais un doigt sur son précieux instrument.

« _Ah ! c'est ainsi ?!_ » Demanda-t-il

« _Oui, Edward_ »

« _Tu me dédaignes comme artiste ?_ »

« _Oui, mon ami_ »

« _Tu n'aimes pas le pianiste ?_ »

« _Non, Eddie. Le violoniste me parait triste, l'instrumentiste est assommant et l'instrument me déplait souverainement !_ » Éclatais-je

« _Tu vas le regretter !_ »

« _Et comment ?_ »

« _Je vais, ma tendre Bella, te jouer aussitôt, une œuvre de génie : mon dernier concerto !_ »

Oh, non ! Non, non, non ! Tout sauf ça !

« _Grâce ! je t'en supplie !_ » l'implorais-je « _Je n'écouterais pas !_ »

« _Si tu m'écouteras !_ »

Et sur ce, il commença à jouer, sortant une mélodie hideuse de son piano. Où était le temps où il composait ma berceuse ?

« _C'est déplorable !_ » criais-je

« _C'est adorable_ _!_» relança-t-il

« _C'est effroyable !_ »

« _C'est délectable !_ »

« _C'est assommant !_ »

« _C'est ravissant !_ »

« _Ah, quel supplice ! C'est fini le voilà parti ! Oh, si quelqu'un pouvait me délivrer de mon mari !_ » marmonnais-je


	3. Edward revient dans la vie de Bella

Je vois que personne n'a trouvé la chanson du Chapitre 2… C'était donc le _Duo du concerto_ ou _Duet Eurydice/Orphée _de l'opéra Bouffe Orphée aux Enfers ! Voili, voilou… Puisque le précédent chapitre était dur, je vous en ai fait un facile ^^ Je vous laisse lire la suite et essayer de trouver la chanson….

Et encore bravo à Effector pour avoir trouvé la chanson du chap 1 : _Eddie's Teddy_ du Rocky Horror Picture Show !

A minuit, Bella marchait, seule, dans la forêt longeant Forks. Elle avait tant voulu tout effacer de sa mémoire.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir Edward et elle, se promenant sur les mêmes petits sentiers.

Elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir, ne plus jamais sentir son regard quand quelqu'un lui parle de lui. Ce matin encore, Jacob en avait fait allusion. Le trou béant dans sa poitrine avait refait surface en entendant son nom. Derrière elle, Bella sentit un souvenir, un souvenir qu'elle aurait voulu anéantir.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash-back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

C'était un soir, et elle était assise en train de lire. Edward était arrivé derrière elle, l'avait enlacé et murmurait tant de belle parole.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Il n'avait murmuré que des mots. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à bannir le souvenir de son regard, son souffle, sur elle. Elle accéléra le pas. Devant elle se trouvait une petite église qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Bella hésita puis y entra. Sur l'autel, une croix brillait.  
Ce crucifix semblait l'appelait, lui dire qu'elle la sauverait. Elle s'approcha lentement puis posa la main dessus.

-_Bella..._ murmura une voix d'homme.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Edward. Il avait dans ses yeux tellement de tristesse. Edward lui tendit la main. Elle le regarda, le jaugea, le fixa puis prit sa main. Ce fut comme si des flammes jaillirent de cette poignée. Effrayée, Bella retira sa main.

-_Laisse-moi,_ chuchota-t-elle.

Lentement, il caressa ses cheveux châtain. Elle voulut sortir son portable. Edward l'arrêta dans son geste et sourit. Il l'enlaça violemment.

- _Retire tes mains de sur mon corps !_ hurla-t-elle. _Et laisse-moi m'en aller._

Edward la serra plus fort. Elle se débattit.

- _Bella, pardonne-moi…_

Brutalement, il la jeta par terre. Elle essaya de se relever mais il la maintint à terre. Elle tenta de l'arrêter, d'empêcher sa bouche d'atteindre son cou.

- _Je t'en prie..._ cria-t-elle.

Précautionneusement, elle se retourna mais il la stoppa. Finalement, elle réussit à se relever.

-_Tu m'as fait vivre l'enfer_, lui dit-elle, _je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour continuer. Je ne veux pas revoir la mort... Cela fait deux ans que tu m'as quitté alors sors de ma vie !_


End file.
